


Buttons

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe, Balthier, and a quiet moment in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Zip Me - one character dressing another, or the other way around."

“Button me up, if you would?” Ashe leaned forward and swept her hair up off her neck.

Balthier raised himself up from the pillows, stretching his hands over his head, and yawned. “Must I?” He knelt on the bed behind her, the soft mattress bending beneath his weight. He leaned over, and his warm breath tickled the back of her neck. “I find I prefer you as you are.” 

Ashe leaned back into his chest, naked against her bare back; he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, then the tops of her shoulders. “Perhaps I agree, but I doubt the council would approve.”

His chuckle buzzed against her skin. “You are queen; if you arrive late, or naked, or not at all, none may speak against it.”

“An appealing thought, if only to see the looks on their faces.” Balthier laughed, rich and warm in the back of his throat, and Ashe was sorely tempted to melt into his arms and let him have his way, mussed formalwear or no. But instead, she pulled away. “Now, will you button me, or must I dismiss you and call for the maid?”

Balthier sighed. “If you insist, your majesty.” He made quick work of the buttons, his fingers brushing lightly against her spine as he fastened each one. When he finished, Ashe stood and turned to face him.

“Many thanks for your kind assistance.” She leaned forward, brushing his stubbled cheek with hers, resting her lips against his ear. “If you’re still here when my duties are finished, perhaps I’ll allow you to undo them again.”


End file.
